Pale Rose
Click on the aesthetic by MKDragonet to open the page. Pale Rose is Morpho's OC, and her second OC based off of an aesthetic (with Reverie being the first). Please do not edit this page or use Pale Rose without Morpho's permission. She is a WIP. oof, i need to work on her more (after legends contest) The lights go out and I can't be saved ''Tides that I tried to swim against Have brought me down upon my knees Oh I beg, I beg and plead, singing Appearance (I need to add more details X( ) Canon Pale Rose looks like a beautiful, but broken dragoness. Her scales are pale rose-pink (which is where she got her name from) with a slight grayish tint, and her underscales are medium gray with a slight pink tint. The row of scales running along her spine and her face are pinkish-white. Her face looks like a SilkWing's, but the scale patterns on her forehead are more IceWing-like, and she doesn't have antennae. Her eyes are sky blue, and have a a haunting look in them - as if she had been desperate for years, but had finally accepted her terrible fate. She has white, IceWing-like spikes, and SilkWing horns. Her wing membranes are light pink, and she only has two wings, but they resemble SilkWing wings. She has two shriveled pink wingbuds behind her wings that never grew into wings. Her body and tail resemble a SilkWing's, but she has IceWing claws and tail spikes. Pale wears a chain bracelet with white diamonds set in it. She used to always wear a silver necklace with a teardrop-shaped rose quartz at the end of it, but took it off (see History). She wears glasses to read, but not at other times. Enigma’s Alternate Design This is what Pale Rose looks like in Enigma’s headcanon AU. ALL OF THE SECTION UNDER THIS HEADER WAS WRITTEN BY ENIGMA. FULL CREDIT GOES TO THEM. Pale Rose looks fragile to say the very least. At times she stands so still she looks like a porcelein statue,staring off in the distace, lost in her own thoughts, one gust of wind could knock her over and shatter her. If she wasn't so surprisingly tall and "imposing," one would think she's no better than a dragonet that has to be protected. Pale Rose has an elegant, pointed face, with the dark markings of a swan circling her eyes and extending into horns behind her head. Her eyes (not pictured) are speckled and a single portion at a time indicates when shes looking in a certain direction (pictured). Her tongue sticks out and curls beneath her chin in a charming, butterfly way, that doesn't necessarily impeed her speech or eating, unless she bites it which would suck. Her front legs are long and narrow, thickening out towards her paws, which have two primary toes. She has two pairs of "front" legs, her secondary being smaller than the primary. Her rear legs are duck-ish, with large webbed toes and actual talons. She has two pairs of these legs as well, her secondary staying withdrawn as not to impead her walking. Her tail is short for IceWing standards but perfectly affective. It's buly enough to count as a counterbalance for her long, delecate neck, that often throws her off balance anyway. It's feathers are downy and extremely soft, but warm. Pale Rose's wings are dark, vaugely purple with light pink veins, and an irridecent texture that makes her wings look like glass from the right angles, creating a beautiful scene on the ground the light filters onto. The edges of her wings are feathered, which isn't meant to help flying, necessarily, but her body took precautions to defend against cold weather versus delicate wings in advance. Though, this didn't help her secondary wings. Her secondary wings have the barbles that common rose butterflies strikingly have, but simply don't opperate. These are also semi feathered, but the dissolving scales of the wings and feathers blend into each other. When she flies, these scales and featheres leave behind a marvelous trail of sparkling dust, as scales and feathers buffet away from her wings. A second tail can appear behind her in glitter if shes seen in the best light possible. Though common rose butterflies are primarily black, this main color is substituted with a dark pastel purple; the same iridescent glimmer from her wings resides in her main scales. Her swan mask is her most noticable pure black feature, framing her delecate face and eyes. Though her antenae, tongue, and legs are all a similar dark, dark color. The markings running down her body are a soft pink color, the markings on her wings even lighter so. With such reflective, but not eyestraining scales, and such a delicate build, Pale Rose is a sight to behold, if not to pity, with stunted wings and a nearly constant worried expression dawning her face. Come out of the things unsaid Shoot an apple off my head and a Trouble that can't be named A tiger's waiting to be tamed, singing Personality * Mostly sad, but has a few happy moments * Is always trying to make sense of things * Wants there to be order in everything because some things have happened that don’t make sense to her * Likes artistic, natural, and beautiful things that also have a pattern to them, like math-inspired paintings and roses * Scared of chaos and everything going wrong and not making sense * Poetic * Scientific, but doubts if science makes sense because some things don’t fit into it * Likes wearing jewelry * Hates lies and is very honest You are, you are Confusion that never stops The closing walls and the ticking clocks gonna Come back and take you home I could not stop, that you now know, singing Powers Come out upon my seas Cursed missed opportunities Am I a part of the cure Or am I part of the disease, singing You are, you are Backstory Near the very end of Wasp’s reign, a six-year-old SilkWing named Pachliopta finally got her wings. The wings that she needed to fly away from this awful, strict, unfair place and to the continent that she heard about in the legends. It was like flying towards a dream that she wasn’t sure was real or not. She nearly died many times, but eventually, she made it to the Distant Kingdoms. She wandered Pyrrhia for a while, picking up information about it, but never settling down. Eventually, when she was about 10, she met a male IceWing named Reflection who lived in Possibility and settled down with him. They became friends and eventually fell in love, and shared their secrets with each other. Pachliopta shared her secret of being a runaway and Reflection shared his secret of being an animus. Reflection had formerly been with a SkyWing named Rosefinch, and they had had a dragonet together, but they broke up after Rosefinch found out he was an animus, since she hated animi and was afraid that he would go insane. She was terrified that their dragonet would be an animus too, and it turned out that she was, but that is a story for later. Pachli loved Reflection’s magic, and Reflec was overjoyed that she wasn’t scared of him. Vice versa, Pachli was overjoyed that Reflec didn’t hate her for being a runaway. Pachli felt bad for leaving her home behind, but she knew she couldn’t go back after what she did, and didn’t want to face the strictness of the Hives again. Everything was good until the Pantalans came to Pyrrhia. Reflec was forced to disguise Pachli with an animus-enchanted diamond necklace that made her look like (but not actually become) a RainWing so that the HiveWings didn’t capture her, or worse, kill her. Reflec and Pachli made up a fake backstory for her new RainWing self, named Nymphaea. Pachli enjoyed being Nymphaea and leaving her past guilt behind and starting completely clean. She mostly forgot about her past. About sixty years later, dragonkind had advanced and things were peaceful again, but Nymphaea couldn’t untwist her past and start over again, so she kept being a RainWing. Nymphaea and Reflection had a hybrid dragonet together, who was named Pale Rose. Reflection also disguised Pale Rose with a necklace that made her look like an Ice/Rain hybrid, this one being rose quartz. Pale lived a happy life with her parents, but always suspected that her mom was hiding something. When Pale was six, she started feeling a strange pain in her wrists. Sometimes, she found mysterious strands of icy spiderweb on her wrists, even when she hadn’t ever been near a spiderweb. One day, Nymphaea’s necklace fell off, revealing her true SilkWing form. Pale was shocked, and was torn as to whether she could still trust and love her mom or hate her for lying for so long. She took her own necklace off to see if she was different as well, and found out she was. She began to doubt herself as well, wondering if she was also fated to be a liar. She didn’t want any more lies in her life, so she got rid of the necklace and showed her true identity to the world. She’s still not sure if she can truly untwist her life of lies. You are, you are You are, you are And nothing else compares And nothing else compares And nothing else compares] Trivia * She used to be named Refraction. * Pale Rose is named after the Steven Universe episode "A Single Pale Rose." Her personality is based on how Morpho acted while she was recovering from watching it (there was a pretty devastating revelation in the episode). * She is also somewhat inspired by a non-WoF character I have. * She has lilac-colored blood. * Pale was born with wings, but not silk. * She is fine at flying, but practically has no ability to steer because she doesn’t have a second pair of SilkWing Wings. You are, you are Home, home, where I wanted to go Home, home, where I wanted to go Home, home, where I wanted to go (You are) Home, home, where I wanted to go (You are) Gallery 222222222222.png|By Shardbreaker FR PALE ROSE.png|FR ref by Sbyman Sad Butterfly.jpg|By Wisteria-Solstice 523ACE3A-F5E2-4138-B2B1-918ED5982B94.png|Headcanon/alternate design by Enigma Category:Content (MorphoTheRainWing) Category:IceWings Category:SilkWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Hybrids Category:LGBT+